Tim Harding
♙A Timothy John Harding I (born 1 February 1978) is an Australian entertainer, and a former cast member of the Australian TV show Hi-5. Harding grew up in Sydney, Australia, and attended St Andrew's Cathedral School. He was studying social work at university when he auditioned for the children's musical group Hi-5. He was a member of the group from their inception in 1998 until November 2007, when he left the group after suffering a broken back and toes from a motorcycle accident at Eastern Creek Raceway in June and was replaced by Stevie Nicholson. Whilst in the group they won five ARIA Music Awards and three Logie Awards. Harding was attempting a solo career, and has a pop rock band called Pangaea. Tim Hardng's Favourite Animal is Eagle or Dinosaur Tim Harding's Favourite Animated Film is Monsters, Inc. Gallery Series 1 1999 Tim scene.jpg|Tim Harding - Series 1 in 1999 Hi5 Tim Harding series 2.jpg|Tim Harding - Series 2 in 2000 Hi5 Tim Harding series 3.jpg|Tim Harding - Series 3 in 2001 Qawsz6rgfvt87yhuop.png|Tim Harding - L.O.V.E. in 2003 Hi-5 member sat (4).jpg|Tim Harding - Action Hero from tour in 2006 Hi-5 Agent Tim Action Heroes.jpg|Agent Tim From Action Hero TimI wikia.jpg|Before and After Tim I after Hi-5.png|After Hi-5 Love Tim.png|look around Cooking Tim.png|doing Planet Disco - Tim.png|planet disco Growing Tim.png|growing Treasures Tim.png|treasures Hi-5 series 5 - Ready or Not - Tim.png|work and play Tim choice-1.png Hi-5 It's a Party - Tim.png|home Hi-5 1999 Ready or not.png Hi-5 1999 Ready or not scene 9.png Hi-5 1999 Ready or not scene 5.png Hi-5 1999 T1 cast.png Hi-5 1999 CD.jpg Hi-5 1999-2.png Hi-5 1999-3.png Slider Hi-5 2000.png Hi-5 CD (Natal 2001).JPG Hi-5 Original Series 2001.png Hi-5 2001.jpg Hi-5 2003 Ready or not ending version scene 1.png Hi-5 T5 love 2003.jpg Hi-5 dream on 2003.jpg Some Kind of Wonderful 2005 (9).png Hi-5-2005.jpg Hi-5 T9 cast 2006.jpg Hi-5 original group Christmas (2006).jpg Hi-5 -2006.jpg Hi5 2006.jpg Hi-5 WUaS 2006.jpg Hi-5 2007 (Intro).jpg Hi-5 original group Christmas (2007).jpg Rainbow'round the World (5).png Rainbow'round the World (4).png Rainbow'round the World (3).png Rainbow'round the World (10).png Rainbow'round the World (14).png Rainbow'round the World (13).png Rainbow'round the World (15).png Hi-5 rainbow round the world.jpg Rainbow round the world.jpg Living in a Rainbow (1).png Living in a Rainbow (5).png Hi-5 Teams.jpg Days 6.png Planet Disco (6).png Hi-5 It's a Party - 6.png Days 7.png T.07 07 - T.E.A.M.- group3.png T.07 07 - T.E.A.M.- group.png T.07 07 - T.E.A.M.- group2.png T.03 09 - You're My Number One - image 7.png Hi-5 intro 07-2.png T.02 03 - So Many Animals (7).png T.05 08 - Holiday 4.png|holiday T.05 08 - Holiday 2.png T.05 08 - Holiday 3.png T.05 08 - Holiday 9.png Trivia *Tim H was replaced by Stevie in Late 2007 *Tim is the second original member that left the group. *left the show because of an accident. *He was in Hi-5 for 9 and a half. Category:Blonde Category:Male Category:Hi-5 franchise Category:Former member Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 3 Category:Series 4 Category:Series 5 Category:Series 6 Category:Series 7 Category:Series 8 Category:Series 9 Category:Golden Hair Category:Alice Category:Thursday & Friday Category:Saturday & Sunday Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007